Red Frost
by tvLifeGirl12
Summary: Loki runs away from Asgard after a huge argument with his family about his future. He goes to a place in Midgard, hidden from Heimdall's view. There he meets the lost Tsarina Anastasia Romanova. The two fall in love, and the rest is history. Or Loki Laufeyson is the father of Natalia Romanova.
1. Prolouge

**Welcome to my latest fanfic which I've been planning for months. I happy I can finally post it. Enjoy and review. It is also available on AO3.**

* * *

Midgard was quite fascinating to Loki. He'd heard many tales about the planet and its inhabitants. Midgardians were an enigma to him. Their inhabitants fought about silly things such as skin color, place of origin, and ideas that they call religions. You'd think after spending millions of years together they would accept everyone as one of their own. Yet they call those with features different from their own inferior and treat them like dogs. No wonder they think themselves as the only ones in the universe. If they saw anyone from Jotunheim, their heads might explode from wonder. Their countries are constantly at war with one another. They had just wrapped up what they called the World War. Many of its countries were in shambles. Even the most powerful were suffering under economic crisis. Midgard and its people were a sad sight for the other realms. The only positive thing Loki could think of about it was it's recent boom in advancement of different sciences. It was still well behind everyone else, but they were improving.

Other than the main and obvious characteristics, if they were to stand side by side, one would not easily tell the difference between an Asgardian and a Midgardian. It was like that for a lot of other aliens too that they shared features with. All of them were more powerful than Midgardians. Xandarians and Spartoi were stronger and more durable than Midgard's inhabitants. Asgardians were way above them all. One of the main things the other three humanoids shared were short lifespans. Compared to an Asgardian, the normal passing age for the other three would be equivalent to an Æir toddler. And that's before they eat the golden apples of Idunn.

As much as he wanted to see Midgard with his own eyes, Odin had banned any Asgardian from traveling or attempting to travel there without his permission. The penalty for breaking the law was a hundred-year sentence in an Asgardian prison. Even though he was his son, Loki knew that he would receive a punishment just not one that's as harsh. Besides Heimdall was required to alert Odin if any Æir tried to travel there. So it wasn't like he could use the Bifrost.

Loki did know another way into Midgard though.

 **Flashback**

* * *

Thor, Loki, Sif, and the future Warriors Three were playing a game of hide and seek in the seaside cliffs. It was Thor's turn to count and the others quickly scattered to find hiding places among the rocks and waves. Loki scaled and weaved between the stones around him. He looked for a cave to hide in as he climbed up the cliff. He spotted one a few yards above him. He reached for the ledge above him, when he suddenly lost his footing on the stone. His body attempted to brace itself against the wall of rock. Instead he fell into a small, dark alcove. Confused, Loki got up and went to the entrance of the cave. He stuck his head out and looked around. To his surprise, it looked as if his head was stuck in the rock he saw before. He realized he'd fallen into a portal his mother would always tell him about. He had always thought it was just a bedtime story. Loki quickly decided that he would hide in the alcove. Thor wouldn't find him for a while, or maybe not at all for that matter, so he could explore to find the portal and see where it goes.

Loki walked farther back into the alcove. The farther he went, the darker it got. So dark to a point he had to use a wall to guide him. He considered using a simple light spell his mother had taught him, but Frigga told him he could only practice spells in her presence for the time being.

 _Mother's not here now, so it'll be fine if I do a simple light to show me the way. Besides, I'd rather not run into something in here._

A sphere of light appeared in his hands. He cupped his hands around it to form a passageway to concentrate the light in one area. Loki walked with a quicker pace now that he could see where he was going.

He had went almost quarter of a mile from the mouth of the alcove when he saw a light other than his own. His excitement and adrenaline immediately spiked. Giddy from his newfound discovery, Loki broke out in a run towards it. It got closer and closer until he inconveniently tripped over a rock. He flew through the air and fell onto the hard floor, scraping his face on the stone. His hand instinctively reached up to his face and felt a familiar, warm liquid on his cheek. Loki wiped the blood onto one of the walls of the cave before getting back unto his feet. He looked back to see what caused him to stumble. To his surprise and luck, he'd fallen across a small ravine. Looking into it, he discovered that he couldn't even see the bottom.

 _T_ hank _orns, the dead All Fathers are watching over me. Even when I directly disobey their law they still send me favor. I could've fallen in. Died alone. My broken body never found while my family and the kingdom mourns for their lost prince._

Shaking off the ordeal, Loki continued on. He arrived at the mouth of the cave and stopped to observe the sight in awe. From all his eyes could see, there was snow and trees. A cold gust of wind blew into the mouth of the cave. Unfazed, Loki stepped out into the wintery world. This must be Midgard. The winters aren't as harsh as they are on Jotunheim. There aren't any mountains around here either. Loki walked around the and observed the wildlife. He saw a lynx silently creeping in the snow and a few birds huddled in the trees. There didn't seem to be any Midgardians around the cave, though he saw smoke in the distance which he believed to be a village. He was tempted to go check it out, but decided he needed to go back to Asgard.

Before leaving, he turned around to the wood to break off a small branch from one of the firs as a souvenir. Loki carefully chose a branch before coming across one that he liked and was small enough to hide in his clothes. He dusted off the snow before snapping it off the tree. A protection spell was placed on it so it would last for a while. He slid it into the inside pocket of his cape that he had secretly sewn on one night. Satisfied he headed back towards the way home.

As he was walking back to the cave, he heard a small whimper behind him. His hand reached for his sheath which held his dagger. He whipped around, knife in hand and came face to face with a small girl. She was dressed in a brown and white long sleeved dress made of some type of animal hide and wore brown boots on her feet. Her face was red from the biting cold whips of the wind which was blowing around her long brown hair. She appeared to be about three or four years-old. Loki looked around for an adult that would be with her, but saw that there was no one but them. He concluded that the little girl was lost. And he couldn't just leave her there.

"Are you lost?" Loki asked her. _Thank the orns for All-speak_

She nodded her head yes.

He remembered the smoke he saw earlier in the distance. Thankfully it was still there.

"Do you live in a village over there?" he pointed to the direction of the smoke.

She nodded.

"Do you want me to take you there?"

Nod.

Loki sighed. He really needed to get back. He wasn't even supposed to be on Midgard, much less stick around this long. Heimdall would be quick to snitch if his father were to ask where he was if Thor and his friends couldn't find him. But at the same time, he needed to help the little girl get back to her village and out of the cold. Loki made up his mind and helped the girl onto his back. She tightly latched onto his neck and torso, before he began to make the trek to the village. The girl felt like air to him with his enhanced strength and the girl's already light weight. The snow slowed him down a little bit, with some spots deeper than others. Sometimes it would be past his knees. He used trees to help him get through the heavy snow. Luckily, the village wasn't as far as it looked.

Loki arrived in the village about half an hour after finding the girl. From the edge of the settlement, he could see the hustle and chaos which was probably caused by the missing toddler. He'd come as far as he could without having to interact with any of the other humans. He let the little girl slide off of his back and into the snow.

"You're a safe now," he said. "I need you to go find your family. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes," she said quietly.

Loki smiled. He gave her a quick hug before turning around. The little girl ran up to him and grabbed his hand. She pressed something in it before turning around and running back into the village. Loki watched her go and looked on as two adults wrapped her in their arms. He saw her whisper something in her father's ear. Her father looked in his direction before finally meeting his eyes. He began to approach Loki when the boy broke out into a run. Loki didn't need the man asking him questions about who he was or where he came from. He weaved in between the trees and trudged through the snow before he came to the mouth of the cave. He bolted inside and ran through it so fast he practically flew through the air, even clearing the ravine. The familiar Asgardian light soon embraced him once he ran out the cave.

Loki leaned against the cliff wall as he struggled to catch his breath from running so much. He heard his brother and his friends calling his name as they searched for the winner of hide and seek. Sif ended up finding him and called the others over.

"Where were you hiding?" Sif asked curiously.

Loki nervously looked around for a potential fake hiding spot. He spotted a rock with a large enough hole for him to fit in.

"In that rock over there," Loki said.

"There you are," Thor huffed. "We've looked all over for you. Why didn't you answer our calls? It's been almost an hour."

"What's in your hand," asked Hogun.

Loki had completely forgotten about the parting gift the little girl gave him. It was a miracle he didn't drop it while he was running. He unfurled his hand to reveal a twine necklace with a silver band on it.

"Just a little something I found in the tree," Loki smirked. _I'll return to Midgard one day. One day._

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

 _That day was here._

* * *

 **Author's Note: One of the fics that i had to write down so I could finish my other one. Got inspiration from another fic called The Littlest Valkyrie on AO3, but it will be totally different.**


	2. Into the Woods

It was almost night on Asgard. Shops and businesses were closing for the day and families retreated to their homes for dinner. The Asgardian royal family were among those who were preparing for their daily evening meal. Tonight was one of those rare instances that the royals ate together. Oftentimes, Odin was attending to his kingly duties, such as attending court or on off-world visits. Or, his sons, Loki and Thor, were preoccupied with their activities. Loki was usually found to be practicing spells or reading books over beings of the nine realms. Thor would be found hunting or sparring with his friends.

But this day, the All-Father himself made sure to have all of his family present for an important matter he needed to discuss. He ordered his servants to make a grand but small feast for the family in the Great Hall.

As he waited for a servant to fetch him for the dinner, Loki read a book on the biology of Midgardians. He was intrigued with their simple ways and studied them constantly. Today he happened to choose a book filled with information on how they look and bodily functions. _They seemed pretty similar to Asgardians besides the obvious height and strength differences._ _And their beliefs that we're all myths and tales of rubbish fairy tales mothers tell their children at night._

Loki heard a knock on his door, alerting him that it was time to go to dinner. He set his book down on his desk before making his way towards the Grand Hall. His mother was already in her seat when he arrived. She gave him a curt smile before enveloping him in a hug. Loki sat to the side of her. The two engaged in a light conversation about each others days before turning around to watch as Thor and the All-Father arrived. As soon as the men seated themselves, servants began to bring out the food for the night's feast. Platters of roasted meats and exotic cheeses and vegetables poured out of the kitchen hallway doors. Servants came and go as they placed the food on the table or filled the golden chalices with mead. The royals were quiet during this whole period of time until the servers eventually returned to the kitchen.

Once they were alone, the family began to engage in their meal and conversation. Odin, as All-Father was first to take his portion of food, followed by Frigga and their sons. Loki waited patiently as his parents served themselves. Across from him sat Thor who stared greedily at a massive boar leg. Loki smirked as he thought of a trick that would get under his brother's skin just a tiny bit. As soon as his parents were done piling food unto their plates, Loki grabbed the boar leg before Thor could even move to get it. Thor gave his brother an annoyed look, knowing that he'd done it on purpose.

"Why are you looking at me like that brother?" Loki asked, blatantly feigning his curiosity. "It is as if I owe you something."

"Loki, we both know you just took the boar's leg to irritate me as I plan to enjoy this dinner," Thor huffed. "You don't even like boar."

"Well I have decided upon myself that I will enjoy it tonight," he stated. He lifted it up to his lips as if he were going to take a bite out of it before his mother intervened.

"Loki dear, please give your brother the boar leg so he'll calm down. And so none of us have to endure the pain of seeing you eat a food that you so very much detest," Frigga asked.

"Yes mother." he said. "Thor, please hand me your plate while I give you mine, so you can get your boar leg and I a clean plate that has yet to touch a lick of food."

The two switched plates and filled them with foods to their actual likings. Loki's plate had a lot of vegetables and soups. He had always preferred plant based foods over animal based unless it was fish, lamb, or poultry. Thor on the other hand had nothing remotely close to a vegetable. Everything was either a meat or cheese. Thor gave Loki a genuine smile as a thank you for giving him the boar leg. _It's not like Frigga needed to tell me to give it to him. He was going to get it eventually. I mean I'm not wasteful._

As they ate, the family conversed. Well most of them did. Odin was quiet as usual, observing the people he cared for so much as they laughed and talked about event from their day. Though they quickly fell quiet when he cleared his throat. All eyes fell on him as he prepared to speak.

"Thor, Loki," Odin said seriously, looking both his sons in the eyes. "As you know, you are of age of courtship and marriage."

"Yes father," Thor said.

"It is time that we take this into account. I am getting older and Odinsleep comes more often and last longer each time. Soon one of you will take my place of king, and you will need a queen by your side."

"Don't we have another thousand years before we have to worry about marriage father?" asked Thor. "For we are still quite young."

"You've already found us wives haven't you," Loki said sadly.

 _I'm not interested in queens or heirs yet. Why can't it just wait another thousand years like Thor said. I'll have less distractions by then. Thor will have matured enough, so I won't constantly have to worry about looking out for him._

"Yes, I have found a woman for one of you to be betrothed to."

"To whom is she betrothed to?" Loki asked.

 _Please don't let it be me. Thor needs a woman more than me. She can keep him in check and relieve me of my duties._

"To you, my son," Odin replied.

Loki groaned.

"Why do you look so sad brother. I thought you'd be happier to know that you were the one to be betrothed," Thor chuckled.

"Her name is Sigyn. You remember her don't you?" Frigga informed them. "Her parents are part of the court. She would often play with you two when you all were children."

"The one with the blonde hair and blue eyes?" Thor asked.

His mother nodded yes in response.

"She's quite beautiful. Loki, you are a lucky man."

 _No. No. No. Anyone but her. Not the blonde haired, blue-eyed she-devil who tormented me all throughout our childhood to now. Not the woman who called me a disgrace to the Asgardian Royal Lineage because I chose a spellbook over a sword. Said that I'd never amount to anything in life and that Odin wouldn't even think about me being king of Asgard. Sigyn was worse than Sif. At least under Sif's teasing was a sisterly love. Sigyn however loved to see me in pain. She pushed me into the way of the race horses, causing one of them to run over my leg, which crushed my ankle. And I couldn't tell anyone because it would be a shame to my parents if one of the princes was being bullied by the daughter of two court members. I could never love her. I could never be with her. Ever._

"I'm not marrying her," Loki announced.

Thor and Frigga laughed at his response.

This agitated him almost as much as the news of the courtship. "I'm not jesting. I'm not going to marry her."

The room fell quiet.

"That's not up to you," Odin said.

"Shouldn't it be up to me," Loki argued. "It's my life."

"Your very life is the foundation of Asgardian culture. You must make sacrifices for the people."

"Why can't Thor marry her. He seems to have more interest in Sigyn than me."

Odin sighed. "Because when I asked her to choose between the two of you, she told me she'd rather be married to you."

"I don't love her," Loki said.

"This isn't about love, Loki. It's about the fate of the Asgardian royal house. Do you think I loved your mother when we were first betrothed," Odin bellowed. "I didn't. I avoided her because I didn't really care for her much, but eventually, I began to love her."

"Loki, listen to your father," Frigga said softly. "Sigyn is a lovely woman. She has a pure heart, and you both share a common interest in spells."

"She's a she-devil!" Loki hissed. "You have no idea what she's done to me! And you expect me to love her! I can never love a woman like her. She is the definition of pure evil. She chose me to torture me with her ways. Sigyn hates me and won't hesitate to remind me so."

Odin abruptly stood up from the table. "You are marrying Sigyn, and that it is final, Loki. You will marry and stay with her even if I have to chain you to her forever."

"No, I'm not. And you won't be able to force me to either," he snapped.

Loki stood up from his chair, seething with anger. He stormed out of the room, leaving an aura of anger in is wake. He quickly found himself in his chambers where he came to the decision of leaving Asgard.

 _How will you leave, Loki. Heimdall most certainly isn't going to be allowing me to leave after this. And depending on where I go, they will either return me to Asgard or kill me. Think Loki, think. Where can you go? What can you do? I can… I can… go through the portal to Midgard. That way, I am discreet and unseen by even Heimdall's eyes. Or at least I think he can't see when I go through the portal. I guess we know what we're doing now._

He grabbed a small woolen bag from his chest. Unsure of what to pack, Loki's bag was filled with a week's worth of clothes and a two pairs of his sharpest knives. More supplies could be bought when he arrived in Midgard. He needed to pack light to give the appearance that he'd be back soon once he was discovered to be missing. But in all actuality, Loki didn't even know if he would come back. His family would probably want nothing to do with if he came back, for he abandoned them for a love he knew he wasn't able to give. He wondered if they'd send someone to look for him in the first place. Would they just leave him alone to live life as he pleased? It wasn't like there was only would heir. _Father always seemed to favor Thor for the throne anyway._ He pushed those thoughts away as he prepared to leave.

There was still a small amount of space left. Loki decided to put the necklace that the little girl who found him in the snow all those years ago inside it. It seemed only fitting to bring a memento given to him by a Midgardian the first time he went, on his journey back to the place from where he obtained it. Loki took off his royal garments and dressed in the simplest most, midgardian looking attire he could find. He laid his black and green outfit on his bed. It seemed like the final tie to his life as an Asgardian Prince. He looked over his room one last time, taking in the memories it held, not knowing if he'd ever come back. A single tear fell down his face before he left his room.

He made sure that the hallways were clear before casting a spell that disguised him as one of the palace guards. Loki was able to walk freely out of the palace. He made his way down to the docks. There was a small canoe on one of the ends of the rows of the many gondolas. No one would miss it, and it's size wouldn't draw too much attention either. Loki undid the rope which bound the boat to the dock easily before getting inside. The paddles were on the floor and were hastily placed into the hangers. Loki began to row away from the dock, each row he did seemed to ease his mind about leaving. The currents and waves flowed in his favor tonight, making the trip faster than it would usually take. It was as if the planet itself knew that he needed to leave. He smiled at the thought of the world being on his side.

Loki arrived at the cliffs about half an hour after leaving the dock. He grabbed his bag and carefully exited the canoe, making sure not to slip on the rocks. There would be no point of securing the boat, as it would draw suspicion to where he went, so he decided that whether it drifted away or not would be up to nature. Loki began to climb up the stone, careful of where to put his hand as the rocks were slippery due to being so close to the water. As he climbed higher, it became easier to climb because there were more ledges and divots in the rock. Seeing how easy it was, Loki went faster. He approached the entrance to the portal even more quickly than before. In his haste, he missed his footing on a ledge. Loki's adrenaline spiked as he started to fall down the cliffside. Suddenly he felt a hand reach out to grab him. He looked up to find Sif holding his hand deathly tight, making sure she wouldn't drop him. She pulled him up to the ledge and gave him a look that screamed "explain".

Loki knew that there was no way to lie to her about this situation. Sif was smart, and it would be easy for a child to connect the dots.

"I'm leaving," he said.

"For how long?" Sif asked.

"I don't know."

The expression that flickered over her face let him know that she realized what he meant.

"Why?"

"An arranged marriage to Sigyn. I can't love her, Sif. I'm not going to spend the rest of my life with that, that-"

"And where are you to go, Loki? Heimdall will see where you are!"

"I'm going somewhere no one will find me," Loki said forlornly.

"What if something happens to you? What happens if you're in trouble?" Sif ranted. "No one can come to your aid!"

 _Well my plans were just to figure it out myself. Or die if worse comes to worse. But now due to unforeseen circumstances, I can use Sif to my advantage._

Loki opened and dug through his bag until he felt his hand brush by a cold metal. He took the band out of the bag and took Sif's hand. She looked at him apprehensively as he slid the ring unto her finger. Loki then closed his eyes and covered her hand with his as he silently placed a spell over it. He then removed the ring from her finger and prepared to explain the situation.

"What was that for?"

"This," he said. Loki took one of his knives and carved a small mark into the ring. After he carved it, he and Sif watched as her finger turned red in the same place the band was. "It is a way to alert you if I'm in trouble or in need of help."

Sif frowned. "It still won't tell me where you are."

"Luckily, I plan to not stray too far from the portal."

"First off, what portal? Second, where are you even going? Or do you not know yet?" Sif asked.

"Midgard." Loki began to climb the rocks once more. He was significantly higher than the warrior before realizing she hadn't been following him up. "Don't just stand there. I need to show you where the portal is so you can find me."

She hesitated before following in Loki's path. Luckily they weren't to far from the entrance to the cave where the portal was housed. It took only a few minutes before they arrived at the mouth. The two stood at the entry to the doorway to a new path in life. Loki contemplated if this was what he wanted to do. He brushed away those thoughts before entering the cave. Sif knew that this was where she was supposed to stop and let him go.

"Promise me to tell no one of what happened tonight, understand," Loki yelled from inside the cave.

Sif nodded before walking away from the mouth of the cave. Behind her, the brother of her best friend. Someone who could never know what happened tonight. She had a promise to keep.

Loki guided himself through the cave, never once looking back. He was afraid that if he turned around, he would want to stay. _But I can't. And I won't._ Sure he'd miss his family, but that was the price of leaving. Like his mother said, they'll always be with him in his heart anyway.

The god had reached the point in the cave where it was absolutely devoid of light. He conjured a light spell before continuing on. The farther he walked, the more familiar the walls became. It wasn't long before he happened upon the ravine. It was significantly wider than before. It would take more than a well-timed trip to get over it this time. Luckily, it was still narrow enough to jump over. Loki walked back a few feet before breaking out into a run. His feet then left the ground and soared through the air before coming down on the other side. _Well things are already looking to go better than last time._

Once he cleared the ravine, Loki saw that he was now able to see the walls of the cave. _I'm on the Midgard side now. The light is not as bright as it was before, so I'm guessing it must be night._ He dropped his light spell down the ravine as he no longer needed it to see as he made his way through the remainder of the cave. Each step bringing him closer to the light. _There's no turning back now._ His family would awake to his disappearance. No idea to where he had vanished off to. No way to find him. All they could do was hope that he'd come/ Long ago he discovered that Heimdall wouldn't be able to see him if he went through the passage. It was a sort of an old magic that was placed over the many portals.

Loki found himself in the snow. _Is that place in Midgard in an eternal winter, or do I just arrive during the season._ Although this time, the snow was falling harder and thicker, the temperature was a lot lower because of the night, and winds were whipping up all around him. _Great, there just had to be a storm._ _The norns must be watching over me because the sky is almost blocked out from the snow to even have a sliver of light shine through._ The wind howled around him as the cold snow blew into his face. Loki could barely see anything around him. As much as he wanted to stay in the cave and wait it out, he couldn't because of the unpredictable conditions. He'd have to find a more stable shelter than this, one preferably with a door. It wasn't that the temperature was bothering him. His body always felt at home in the cold. It was the threat of being snowed in and trapped in a cave. A cave with no food or water, leaving him with the obvious choice of returning to whence he came.

He started the hard trek through the snow, no idea of where he was going. Loki could look back in his mind to the first time he'd come to Midgard. It would remind him of the direction from which the smoke was coming from. _The village will be long gone by now._ _But there could be a different set of civilization. It wouldn't hurt to try Loki._ He traveled a little bit more to the left, making marks on a tree every couple of yards in case he lost his way. The snow was falling harder now. The cold wind was howling all around him. The snow got higher and higher right before his very eyes. Each step Loki took made him sink deeper into the snow. But, he still wasn't in the slightest bit cold. The farther he went, the more it seemed like he was never going to find shelter.

A dark shadow began to form in front of Loki's eyes. It was a rough outline of a rectangle. _Perhaps I've finally found shelter here._ He approached the structure cautiously. He was soon able to see the outline of the roof, and a few dim lights coming from some high windows. The light encouraged him even more. Loki was practically running through the snow by this point. His suspicions were proved definite when he find himself on the steps of what could be described to one as a luxurious cabin. _This is it. The moment I reintroduce myself to humanity._ Loki knocked on the door. For a minute all he heard was silence. Then there was a muffled shuffling. The sound of keys inside the lock was music to his ears.

The door opened and a head poked out to reveal a young woman. She had blazing red hair and piercing blue eyes. Her skin was so pale, she was giving Loki a run for his money. She looked to be barely more than eighteen. The girl looked over the man who was currently standing at her door, taking in the sights of what looked to be thin clothes which were now clinging to his skin from being wetted by the snow.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked apprehensive of the situation. A strange man standing in the middle of a blizzard was quite suspicious.

"May I come in?" Loki sputtered. "I'm not from around here and in need of aid"

The woman slightly hesitated before slowly opening the door. Loki bolted inside of the house. He turned around to thank the girl who was locking the door back.

"Thank you."

She shrugged her shoulders as if to say no big deal. "It's really rough out there."

"So I've noticed," he laughed. "I believe that I would have frozen over if I didn't have such a warm soul."

The girl smiled. "Well it's a good thing you have such a good heart. Do you have a name sir?"

"Alian. And you my fair lady? What is yours?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hola, what about that A4 trailer. Who is ready for Endgame. Yeah it has been a little while. You know me always the procrastinator. At least I have a plan this time. Yeah so thanks for reading. Spiderman: Into the Spiderverse comes out this Friday. Go see it. It has 100% on Rotten Tomatoes. Good night and check out my tumblr at tvLifeGirl12,**


	3. The Story of Tonight

**Author's Note: All the chapters will either be the name or lyrics of songs from Broadway/any musical. "Prolouge" is from _Les Mis_ and "Into the Woods" is from _Into the Woods._ "The Story of Tonight" is from _Hamilton._ Also this story will be the first in a series. Right now I have three more stories lined up after this. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

Ana led Loki over to the open fire for him to warm up. She pulled him up a stool, before disappearing into what looked to be the kitchen. The girl returned with a cup of hot tea in her hands and shoved it into Loki's arms. He slowly drank it down as he looked on at the fire. Loki didn't need to warm up by the fire since he was never cold in the first place, but he needed to at least try to behave like a Midgardian. He could feel Ana's eyes studying him earnestly. She was doing as any woman should who lives alone and takes in random strangers walking in the middle of a snowstorm. Once he finished the tea, Ana began to speak.

"What were you doing out there in the snow?" she asked him.

"I was a little lost I'm afraid."

"Lost?" Ana said. "Where did you come from?"

"A place far away from here," he replied sadly. "You see I was running away from my parents."

She laughed. "Running away from your parents! Aren't you a little too old to be living with them still?"

"It was only until I was married," Loki grumbled, rolling his eyes in his annoyance.

"And you're not married. What are you thirty?" Ana exclaimed bewildered at the thought. "You should've been married off ages ago."

"I'm twenty-three if you must know." _At least that's the Midgardian age that I'm equivalent to._ "And what are you, twelve."

"Nineteen," she huffed. "Only four years younger than you."

 _Hah. At least that's what you believe._

"I can do math, you didn't need to tell me," he said, annoyed.

"Well judging by the clothing you are wearing I wasn't sure whether you were educated or not."

 _You dare ask if one of the heirs to the throne of Asgard is educated. I am more educated than you will ever be you childish brat. I'm skilled in many advanced fields of magic, math, and sciences. I can speak more languages that you can name with your very tongue. And you have the audacity to believe that I lacked a proper education. The All-Father himself will strike you down as punishment for your wa-_

Loki stopped. He had to remember that he was no longer Loki Odinson, one of the two princes of Asgard. He was now Alian. A name with no ties to anything but the man he looked to be to those on this planet. A name that he'd so quickly came up with when asked. It slid off his tongue so smoothly, it was as if it was his true name. It meant "tall or high" in one of the languages spoken on Midgard. Loki was tall in the view of the men on Midgard, but among fellow Asgardians his height would be described as average. Alian could be anyone he wanted. It was time to start building him.

"Did your mother ever teach you to hold your tongue?" he asked.

"Yes, but her principles died with her and everyone else in my family."

Loki sensed a change in Ana. For once she fell silent after one of her quips. It was evident that the subject was still a sore spot on her heart. Loki watched as she retreated inside of herself as she stared at the fired.

He sighed deeply, giving her a look of pity. "I'm sorry to have offende-"

"I don't want your pity," she snapped.

"Not exactly where I was going but okay," he said softly. "I was asking if I could stay here for the night. Just for tonight. Tomorrow I'll be out of your hair, and you'll never have to see me again."

Ana looked up at him. "I guess that can be arranged. Only with the condition that you help make breakfast tomorrow. Deal?"

Loki smiled. "Deal."

He got up to follow her up the stairs. She led him down a hallway with what had to have at least five bedrooms. _The house seems a little large to just have one person living in it. If her family died, wouldn't she move out of the house that once sheltered them? Is it not a painful memory? Or a pain to clean._

Ana stopped at the bedroom at the end of the hall. "This where you can stay tonight. I'll be in the room across from you if you need anything."

"Thank you."

She left him alone in the room. It was a nice-sized bedroom. Definitely smaller than his suite at the palace. His closet was bigger than this. But he liked the quaint bedroom. The grey-green walls reminded him of the cloudy days on Asgard. There was a small desk set in the corner partly hidden in the shadows that was like the one in his own study. Even though the bed, which was a dwarf to the one he was used to, granted him a familiarity he didn't expect.

After shaking off the lingering feeling of homesickness, Loki changed into softer, warmer clothes before climbing into bed. Tuckered out from the emotional and physical toil, he quickly fell asleep. Dreams of memories of too warm mothers and too daft brothers filled his head, each to be replaced with a father who didn't always give him as much love as the rest. Terrible childhood bullies to whom he is betrothed taunted him as he ran from them all. The only ones that understood was the brave warrior who he left behind to defend his honor, and the fiesty teen willing to shelter him.

Loki woke up during the early hours of dawn. The house was still quiet as it seemed that Ana had yet to wake. He rolled out of bed, deciding to make due on his promise from the night before. He quickly combed through his hair before silently creeping down the steps and into the kitchen. The house was definitely colder than it had been when he first arrived. It seemed to be because the fire had been put out last night, but the walls should still be protecting them from the elements. Loki saw the problem immediately once he looked out the window. The snow had fallen even more overnight, dropping about more than a foot then there was before. It had climbed over the porch, and several inches rested in front of the doorway. The storm had ceased for now, but looked to start once again at any moment,

 _Norns I hope she doesn't send me out there. Not that I can handle it, but because I'll lose my way even more. The snow will only hide buildings, and will be no help to me. I guess I'll ask Ana once she wakes up. Maybe she'll be more easily convinced if there's food in her stomach._

Cabinet doors flew open as Loki searched for anything he could use to prepare a meal for him and his hostess. He found some herbs and spices but nothing to use them for. He was just about to give up when he saw a strange looking box in the corner of the kitchen. It was the size of a bed table. Opening it, he was met with the site of several meats. Sausages and a whole chicken were inside, waiting their turn to be cooked.

 _Midgardians aren't completely hopeless I suppose._

Loki decided on using the sausages to pair with some bread he found in a bag lying on top of the "cold cabinet". He doused the sausage in a spice that read 'paprika' on it, making sure every inch of it was covered, before taking it over to the fireplace. He wasn't able to find a match or a fire starter to use, so he settled on using a simple spell once determining Ana wasn't around. The pot of sausages was placed on the rack before Loki sat back in the chair to relax as he waited for it to cook. Only a few minutes had passed when he heard someone coming down the stairs. Ana rounded the corner into the kitchen, appearing extremely disheveled as if she'd actually just woken up. She stared at Loki for a minute, confused before sitting down in the chair across from him.

"I honestly forgot that you were here," she said tiredly.

"I could tell from the confused look on your face when you saw me," he laughed. "I was praying that you wouldn't attack me."

"You're lucky I just woke up. What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast. Just as you asked."

"I said you could help me make breakfast, not do it all yourself."

"Well you were asleep and I was hungry, so I took it upon myself to do it," Loki explained. "Unless you prefer that I wake you."

She groggily shook her head. "What are you making anyway?"

"Sausage and bread," he said. "I found the sausage in the cold cabinet and the bread on top of it."

"First off, it's called an ice box. I don't know anyone who calls it a cold cabinet," Ana told him. "And how much of my sausage did you use?"

Loki removed the pot from the fire and began to empty the sausage unto two plates he set out for them. He placed two on Ana's plate and three on his along with a slice of bread.

"Five links from the line."

Ana looked back and forth at their plates, taking in the apparent imbalance between them.

"How come you got three links and I only got two?" she huffed.

 _Why is this girl so damn difficult? I'm starting to wish that she left me out in the snow._

"Because I'm older and bigger than you."

"But it's my sausage. Shouldn't I get more links?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Yes, but due to size, I need it more than you."

"Well due to it being my sausage that I had to hunt for myself, I'll get three links and you'll get two." Ana argued. Her mouth began to form a smirk. "Or I can always just kick you out of my house. Judging by the fact a blizzard is about to set in, you'll probably want to stay in a place with food, heat, and a bed."

 _I could go outside. I'd be fine. No troublesome teenagers to worry about. I could find a settlement nearby to live in until I work up enough money for me to leave this ice box. But at the same time, what if I don't find a place and eventually starve or freeze to death. The cold is just as deadly as Ana. At least I would have a bed to sleep in. And food, water, and heat._

"Fine," he sighed in defeat after weighing in on his options.

Ana grabbed the extra link of his plate and gave him a wry smile before shoving it in her mouth.

"Smart boy."

"More like man."

They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence. Ana finished first and waited patiently for Loki to finish before taking his plate over to a tin tub. She sent him outside to fetch some snow to melt down into water. She used it to wash the dishes and the pot down before returning to her room upstairs. Loki sighed in relief as she finally left him alone. He decided to use his time to explore what he could of the house.

Starting with the downstairs portion, he walked through the parlour. It was filled with white everything. From the lavish sofas to the high walls, everything seemed to be adorned with the color. Gold accents from odd trinkets found in a basket on one of the tables were the only things breaking the limited color spectrum. After deciding that it hurt his eyes, Loki moved on to what appeared to be Ana's study. It was quite large for a place that only served one person. There was a small mahogany desk in the corner which was surrounded by countless bookshelves. _At least I'll have something to read if I become bored._ In the middle of the space was a table covered in at least a dozen maps. Loki unrolled one to reveal the planet and its features. He recalled that Midgard had six large landmasses, one of which the Midgardians divided into two separate ones called Europe and Asia. Russia was part of both and took up most of Asia. He rerolled the map before venturing on to another room. He stumbled into the kitchen/common area that he had been in when he first arrived the night before and that morning. He walked through the rooms to get to a dining room. There were about eight chairs around the table. A pale blue tablecloth draped over it along with a white runner on top. Golden plates and silverware were placed out at every spot, though Loki could tell they were mostly unused due to the amount of dust on them.

 _I'll be back to clean you later. If mother were here, she would have a heart attack upon seeing the state the dining ware is in._

Loki began to make his way up the stairs to the upper levels of the house. There was an open landing before it broke off into a hallway. Loki presumed that Ana was in her room at the end of the hall as the door was closed. He went into the first bedroom on the passage. It was a little bigger than the one he was in now and had two beds inside. They were separated by a window and a bed table. Unlike the walls in his bedroom, the paint was more of a dark blue. A chest and a large wardrobe sat across from the beds, along with a chest on each foot of the furniture. It seemed to be more of a child's room than Loki's. _Maybe she had some brothers who shared the room._

The bedroom across the hall had brown walls. There was only one bed inside. It was more adult friendly than the previous space Loki had been in. It had a desk in the corner just like his did along with a small bookshelf. The room didn't seem as cozy as the other one did, but it was just because of his particular taste. Another bedroom was next door. It looked like someone had tried to turn a regular bedroom into a nursery. It had deep red walls and black drapes covering the windows, yet a crib situated along the wall. There was a toy chest opposite the crib and a rocking chair in the corner. The dark feel of the so-called "nursery" made Loki question if Ana knew anything about children.

After concluding that there was nothing left that he could explore in the house, Loki returned back to his room. He sat on his bed and gazed out of the window for the rest of the afternoon. He watched as the snow came down more and more, getting higher and higher. The wind whipped around the woods as frozen branches fell onto the frozen ground. It was when one barely missed the house that Loki whispered a protection spell over it. Then he laid down to take a nap from which he didn't stir from for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So what about the Far From Home trailer. May and Happy got together. Tony's not in the trailer. Tony probably died in Endgame...**

 **Anyway the Spiderman: Into the Spiderverse soundtrack and movie are lit, along with the Prowler theme. We need to start getting ready for our Loki TV show and our pg-13 to (R) rated Black Widow movie. Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr: tvLifeGirl12. Goodnight!**


	4. Entr'acteWolf Chase

Loki woke to the sound of a persistent knocking on the door. To his surprise, it was morning. I must have slept the day away yesterday. He rolled out of bed before finding himself face to face with Ana.

"Can I help you, Ana?" he asked, rubbing his eyes groggily.

"No I was just making sure you were alive," she explained. "You didn't show up for breakfast, and that seems very unlike you."

"What do you mean by that seems very unlike me? We've known each other for less than three days!"

"True, but judging by yesterday, you treasure your breakfast."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Did you at least save me some food?"

"You can go into the kitchen and check," she smirked slyly. "I don't seem to remember off the top of my head."

He huffed before stepping around the woman to get the kitchen. A plate of bread and sausage was awaiting him on the table. Unlike the previous breakfast, he was allotted three pieces instead of two. Next to his plate was a list of some sort. Loki wouldn't have had a problem reading it if it was in Norse, but since he was living in a house in the middle of Russia, it was in Russian. If All-Speak allowed the person to be able to read the language as well as they could speak it, he'd be fine. But that's now how things work in life for him. I don't know how I thought I was going to read those books I found yesterday. He decided on just ignoring it for the time being until Ana said something about it.

Loki ate his breakfast before heading back to his temporary room. He didn't get far before encountering Ana who was now dressed in heavy winter wear.

"Did you read my note?"

"Yes," he lied.

"I left you some thicker clothes on your bed," she told him. "Come meet me downstairs once we're done. The job will get done faster if we both do it."

"Okay, it will only take me a moment to change."

A fur coat and hat along with a thick pair of leather gloves were laid out on his bed. A pair of boots were sitting in the corner. He quickly pulled them on before going back downstairs. He found Ana waiting for him by the door with two axes in hand.

 _Oh, we must be chopping wood for the fire. That's what the note must've been about. Won't the wood be a little too wet to safely burn._

Ana led him outside into the snow. She continued on deep into the woods. The deeper they went the closer the trees became. Loki began to think she was leading him out to kill him. Ana had yet to offer him one of the axes as both were still in her hands. Shaking off the thought, he continued trudging through the snow. The two soon found themselves at a dirt road cutting through the forest. His curiosity getting the best of him, Loki finally asked where they were going.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Tsaritsyn. It's a city nearby. I go there sometimes for supplies I can't get from the land."

"Supplies like what?"

"Seeds, tools, strong medicine, books."

"Why do we have axes then?"

"Did you not read my note because you sure are asking a lot of questions?" Ana asked, a slight annoyance in her voice.

Loki huffed. "Yes, I just forgot because I was too focused on wondering whether or not you were going to kill me because you wouldn't give me an axe as you led me deep into the woods. So excuse me for letting that information slip through my mind as I debated if I should run away."

Ana stop walking and turned around angrily to look Loki in the eye. "Look Alian," she warned. "Don't question me or my intentions. I told you exactly what we were doing. I told you exactly where we were going, yet you doubted me all the same. I'm the one letting you stay with me until the snow and storm clear. So you either follow my rules, or you find someone in town to stay with. Got it!"

They walked in silence for the next few miles. Loki could tell they were getting close as more carts were using the road. Even a few horseless carts passed by as they walked to the outskirts of Tsaritsyn. Soon the roofs of buildings could be seen in the distance. Seeing that they were almost there, Ana finally handed him one of the axes.

"I told the people here that I'm the wife of a logger out in the woods," she explained. "My husband stays at home while I go into town for supplies. Once a month I come here to bring wood to sell. That's how I'm able to buy the things I need. Today my husband has come with me to the city. That's you."

"Thanks. Why can't you just tell people that you live alone in the woods?" Loki inquired.

"If the men in this city knew that I was single, they'd show up at my house asking for my hand in marriage." she laughed. "And I don't have time in my life for love right now."

"I guess we're partially in as what you'd say, in the same boat." he chuckled.

Ana smiled. "I guess we are."

"What are we buying today, my dear wife?"

"Medicine and seeds," said Ana. "I'm starting to believe that you didn't actually read the note I gave you, my husband."

Loki sighed. "I can't read," he murmured.

"What?" she asked, not quite able to hear what he said.

"I said that I can't read," he replied a little louder than the first time. He turned away from Ana, so she couldn't make eye contact with him.

"What do you mean you can't read!" Ana said puzzledly.

"Well I can't."

"Why did you lie and tell me you did? I practically bit your head off!"

"I didn't want you to look at me differently."

Her eyes softened in pity. "It's fine. I just wish you'd told me earlier. You told me you were educated, and I assumed that you could read."

"I'm educated in math, sciences, history, and different arts. I was just taught orally." I'm only partly lying this time.

"When we go home, I could teach you how to read if you'd like," she offered.

"Thank you."

The Tsaritsyn streets were home to countless stores and people. Loki followed Ana through the city as she wove her way through its bustling inhabitants. The two soon found themselves in a pharmacy. The pharmacist greeted Ana and was surprised to see her "husband" with her for once. He gave her several bottles of medicine and syringes after she handed over the money. As she paid for the medicine, Loki studied the bottles of pills and tonics inside. Some were red others a dark black. One was a brownish-red color. He remembered learning about the element Mercury in his studies on Asgard, and how it was actually toxic for the Midgardian body. I hope she isn't buying any of that. To his relief, the medicine the pharmacist handed her was a clearish-green color, a stark contrast from the Mercury's earthly hue.

After they left the pharmacy, the two entered a general store. Things like fabric, tools, and everyday items were sold there. Ana walked down an aisle filled with different seeds of what seemed to be every growable food there was. Carrots, potatoes, tomatoes, turnips, beets, and more. Ana chose some packets of carrots, potatoes, beets, onions, lettuce, and some type of bean. She sent him to find her a basket to buy to carry her purchases in as she had forgotten hers at home. He found a straw one on the aisle over and went over to the clerk at the front desk were Ana was, so she could pay for it. The clerk eyed Loki suspiciously as he calculated the total amount for her purchases. He ignored the man's gaze and quickly left the store with Ana.

Having finished their shopping, Ana and Loki began to head home. While journeying to the cabin, Ana explained to Loki how the clerk at the general store has had his eyes on her for while, despite her telling him she had a husband back at home. Seeing Loki with her today only agitated him as it confirmed how she was off the market. Loki also asked her about the medicine and the syringes. It was apparently due to a blood deficiency she had inherited from her parents called hemophilia. It was worrisome because it was only known to affect males not females. Because of it her blood doesn't clot easily, so the doctor prescribed a lime-based medicine to her after some scientists in America claimed that it helped blood clot. The syringe was for her to administer it everyday to help eventually train the blood to clot.

Loki told her of his family. A brother who seemed to be favorited by everyone, including his father. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. Muscular. Handsome. He was great fighter and a ladies man. Even though they were driven apart by a simple disagreement he is still someone Loki would always want by his side. He told Ana of a mother who cared for him too much. Someone who taught him everything he could possibly need to know, yet lost him all the same. There was also a father who seemed blind to his son's troubles even though he still had an eye to see it. One that was so cold, but his love shined bright at the same time. From a complicated family came a complicated son.

As they walked, the sky began to darken and snow started to fall again.

"I fear it'll be quite late by the time we make it back home," Loki said, taking in the darkness and sudden weather.

"We probably stayed in town too long," she said worriedly. "I don't normally travel back home at night. There are wolves that roam these woods, and I left the gun my the door."

"At least we have some axes to use if it comes to that."

"True."

They kept walking together, trudging through the snow. The landscape was barely visible ahead of them as the darkness and the snow shielded their visibility. Ana felt around for trees with carved markings in them. She explained to Loki that she'd carved distinct marks on the trees in case she ever lost her way home. The wind began to pick up as the cold bit their faces. Loki felt fine in the weather, but he could see Ana clearly shivering. He quickly took off his coat and held it out to her.

"What are you doing Alian? Put your coat back on! You'll freeze to death!" she fretted.

"I'll be fine," he reassured her. "You on the other hand need it more than I do. You're shivering way too much and your blood probably isn't helping you keep warm."

"I don't think that's how it works," She scoffed in disbelief.

"I'm trying to make a point. You know what just take the coat."

"Fine."

Ana snatched the coat from his hands and quickly put it on.

"See you're looking warmer already," he said smiling.

Ana rolled her eyes and started to say something back when a pair of yellow orbs caught her attention. As she diverted her full attention to them, more appeared all around them. Her blood immediately ran cold when she realized what was happening. Loki took in her sudden change in attitude and opened to ask what was wrong when he felt something brush by the back of his leg. While reaching back to feel what it was, he noticed the several pairs of eyes behind him.

 _Norns please protect me and Ana._

"Ana do you have your axe?" he whispered.

"Yeah, do you?"

"Yes. About how far away are we from the house?"

"No more than a mile."

The circle of wolves drew closer to them. They could make out the faint silhouettes in front of them. The snarls and growls sent chills down Loki's spine. He and Ana moved closer together as the circle got tighter and tighter. Suddenly one of the wolves jumped out at them. Ana quickly brought her axe down on its back. Blood sprayed onto the snow as the wolf backed off, severely injured. The other wolves took no heed to the warning blow and quickly began to attack. Loki and Ana began taking them out left and right. When one would go down, another would spring up. The numbers refused to dwindle. One minute Loki was standing on his feet, the next he was laying on his back in the snow. He'd been knocked off his feet by one of the wolves that was now trying to sever his jugular with its fangs. Using his axe, he kept the wolf a few inches above his face. Soon others came over to help the single wolf kill its prey for the pack. Loki closed his eyes as he saw that the others were closing in. He didn't know where Ana was and had come to the conclusion that the second Prince of Asgard would be venturing to Valhalla, because he a slain warrior, or Hel, because he ran away from Asgard, that day.

A feral cry snapped him out of his thoughts. Loki's eyes opened in time to see an axe be brought down on one of the wolves' heads. Thank the Norns for sending Ana. The other wolves quickly got of him and went to focus on the new threat. He hears Ana tell him to run before getting up. He followed her silhouette through the trees before catching up with her. The wolves were practically nipping at their heels. Much to Loki's relief, he could make out the form of the house in the darkness.

They were running across the clearing, almost to the front door when a scream pierced the air. Loki turned to see Ana on the ground with a wolf holding on to her leg. He took his axe and struck the wolf mid-back causing it to release her calf immediately. He turned to pick her up when another wolf leaped onto his back. It bit into his shoulder, causing him to let out a painful scream. He tried to push the animal off, but it had latched on and only bit harder. In the struggle he dropped the axe somewhere in the snow. The other wolves approached around him. Then a shot ran out. Loki felt the wolf go lax on his shoulder as the others ran into the woods. He shrugged the animal off his body before turning towards the house to see Ana on the porch with her gun. She was leaning against one of the posts for support as her leg was in too much pain. Loki ran to the porch and helped her get inside before locking the door.

A fire was started in the kitchen for light before the two started on patching each other up. Loki cautiously ventured outside to fetch some snow to help them clean the wounds. He set to helping Ana before she bled out on the floor. Her calf would need stitches, but due to the abundance of coats on her form, it wouldn't be too deep. Though it was slightly protected by the coats, her leg seemed to still have been broken by the force of the bite. It wasn't bad enough that it was completely broken, but it was still fractured. Ana took some of the medicine which thankfully wasn't lost in the woods during the battle with the wolves. It didn't help the blood clot from what he could see, but what did he know. He cleaned the gash with a mix of water and vodka he had found in the pantry. He would have given some vodka to Ana if she hadn't already passed out from pain shortly after giving herself the medicine. Her leg was eventually sewed up and splinted. It wouldn't have taken him so long to do it if his shoulder wasn't in bad shape. Luckily it wasn't the one of his dominant hand. After he finished tending to her, Loki laid Ana onto the sofa before covering her with a blanket and venturing upstairs.

 _Well I almost died the third day I was on this forsaken planet, but at least I was able to help someone_.

Loki tended to his injuries in his bedroom. He endured the pain of sewing oneself up without having something to numb the pain. Ana's lucky. She passed out before I mended her. Because he waited so long, he risked his wound becoming infected and passing out due to blood loss. If he did the latter, because the former was pretty much guaranteed, he'd probably bleed to death because it wasn't like Ana could easily go upstairs and check on him. Luckily he was able to clean his wound, stitch himself up, and bandage his shoulder without passing out first. It wasn't the best work, but it was adequate for the time being. It would probably be healed in a few days anyway because of his DNA, so it wouldn't affect him too much, except checking to make sure it didn't get too infected and changing the bandage everyday.

Finished patching himself up, he headed downstairs to dump out the bucket of bloody water and medical supplies. Deciding that he wasn't going outside again, he just opened a window and dumped it there. He scooped another bucket-full of snow right next to where he dumped the first contents to leave to melt by the fire for the next morning. After closing the window and setting down the bucket, he returned to check on Ana. She looked to be sleeping peacefully on the sofa. She was a little paler than usual, but that was expected. Deciding she was fine, he turned to go back upstairs. As he walked toward them, the room began to spin and dots flooded his vision. _Well I guess it's a little infected then_. His body gave out right on the first stair as he succumbed to the state of unconsciousness.

 **Author's Note: Wow, I updated two of my fics today. I feel like this one is easier to write because I have it planned out already. And today's title comes from the Broadway version of Disney's Beauty and the Beast. It is a score from the play. Anyway follow me on tumblr at tvlifegirl12. And you can also read this fic on Ao3, but it won't be posted till later because my cousin is using the desktop, I forgot my laptop charger at home (it's dead), and I'm doing this off my phone and Ao3 doesn't have an official app. Have a good day and thanks for reading.**


End file.
